


Pregnant (Jakeward/Edcob)

by Faryahsey_15



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Girl Penis, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faryahsey_15/pseuds/Faryahsey_15
Summary: SINOPSIS: Universo alternativo del final al fragmento posterior al encuentro Jakeward/Edcob (no versátil, sólo es una forma de reconocer a la pareja), acerca del embarazo que lleva a su descendiente directa: Sarah Elizabeth Cullen-Black.--El Oneshot en pasado alternativo a este de aún no está terminado, pero estoy trabajando en ello, así que sean pacientes (si es que alguien lee esto jaja).-Puedes buscar ésta misma obra en FanficNet, me llamo 'Faryah'.Translation:Alternative universe from the end to the fragment after the Jakeward / Edcob encounter (not versatile, it is only a way of recognizing the couple), about the pregnancy that leads to her direct descendant: Sarah Elizabeth Cullen-Black.If you speak English (or any other language), you can translate it from Spanish whenever you read it in the browser;  I clarify it once so that you can be sure that you can also comfortably read the story.  I will try not to use regionalisms and a language more understandable for everyone so that the translation is better.  I tell you this because it is easier for me to publish it this way.-- On FanficNet my name is 'Faryah'.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Edward Cullen
Kudos: 14





	Pregnant (Jakeward/Edcob)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora: He buscado en cada rincón, en cada sitio web de Slash que hay, he leído muchos Fanfics Jakeward/Edcob y absolutamente ninguno me convence al 100% (Excepto los tuyos, Frankiequinn13, te amo). 
> 
> Nunca vi una temática parecida a la mía y ya no estoy dispuesta a esperar, así que aquí va mi aporte a esta maravillosa pareja. Crearé un universo dedicado al Jakeward solamente, más adelante.  
> Así que ahí está el dato por si quieren pasarse por mi otras obras (avisaré cuando las vaya terminando en Word para pasarlas a AO3 y Fanfiction.Net; En ambos sitios me encuentran como Faryah). Y a esos que me dejaron kuddos en la historia anterior -You see, life is like this- (y pendiente por cierto) los amo <3 Espero en medio de su paciencia -jaja- puedan perdonarme un poco con este OneShot :)  
> -Este es mi primer Slash en la vida que decidí subir <3 sean amables por favor.  
> -¡Nada, espero disfruten leyéndolo! :D

_**EMBARAZADA.** _

Jacob suspiró con cansancio, viendo el bulto que asfixiaba en sus entrañas crecer aceleradamente cada día. Sintió un aleteo latir dentro de él. Se enterneció y le devolvió la caricia a su barriga con afecto. Si le hubieran dicho que él iba a llevar en su vientre a su hija hace un año, se hubiera asustado y luego se hubiera reído hasta el desaliento.

Recuerda su opinión acerca de ella hace algún tiempo atrás y el corazón se le encoge con remordimiento y pesar.

_No no no. No puedo aceptar esta huella. Ni a esta cosa tampoco. ¡Pero qué haré ahora, por todo los dioses me he arruinado la vida! Porque estoy… En cinta, y eso es ridículo. Además de que esto puede tomarse como una maldita garantía. Mi condición deja más que claro el enlace con ese vampiro ante Billy y por más que proteste, ya están arreglando una especie de compromiso forzoso… ¡Y Paul! Es cierto, él es mi prometido. ¿Por qué diablos consideré sus sentimientos al final? ¿Y qué mierda le diré a él? Con el hijo de otro hombre va a dejarme… Y una vez que nazca esta cosa -y espero que no-, ese chupasangre va a tener derecho a reclamar el maldito concubinato._

Aún en ese momento, recuerda como sentí el desconsuelo y el disgusto de su lobo, que se estremecía y lloraba de impotencia ante la idea de perder un cachorro, sabiendo a la perfección que éste lleva la genética de su amada Impronta y compañero. 

Ahora, el lobo era aún más protector con el bebé, pues ya se estableció formalmente un vínculo más allá de la Impronta.

Él tampoco lo sabía, pero inconscientemente ya consideraba a Edward como familia directa al ser su huella y respondedor como el padre biológico de su bebé. Y no quería herir de ninguna manera a esa parte de él. Instintivamente tenía miedo de deshonrarlo y que lo viera como una madre incompetente al no ser capaz de llevar a cabo un término de embarazo y posteriormente dar a luz; Todo esto tenía un origen hace centurias, pues al ser relativamente pocos, fue así con los primeros lobos. Consideraban la Impronta, además de su mundo, como una pareja potencial para la procreación para pasar el gen cambiaforma, y siempre buscaban retenerla por todos los medios. Claro que existen las improntas de amistad, pero son raras y excepcionales. Casi ninguna tiene como fin la amistad de manera natural, y si una impronta normal no es parte de esa excepción a la regla, ambas partes deben recordarse constantemente y de manera consciente la relación que eligieron llevar a cabo. Es sumamente difícil, y el tirón aún así persiste, being una gran atracción de lobo-huella. 

Y aunque su compañero no pensaba de esa forma de Jacob, una parte dentro de él, de cierta manera, automática e instintiva, le exigía a su compañero su descendencia una vez tuvo conocimiento de su capacidad para gestar. Como una consolidación y prueba de su enlace ante otros entes, created esa aspiración de manera mecánica, y se encontró odiando por completo la idea de que _alguien más_ pudiera compartir lazos de sangre con respecto a la estirpe de su pareja; Así que deseaba que absolutamente todos los críos que pudiera dar, fueran suyos. Necesitaba demostrarle a su compañero, inconscientemente, que no necesita a nadie más para pasar con éxito su ADN. Era una forma de también asegurada para sí su cuerpo; Y claro que amaba todo lo demás que componía su ser, pero tampoco era insensible y también caía en la posesividad carnal. Todo eso era curioso, ya que hasta hace poco él no sabía que podía procrear como lo haría un hombre humano normal pues, se supone que estaba _muerto_ . Pero entonces se supone que Jacob tampoco podía parir, porque era un varón.

Acarició su vientre con pesadumbre en su interior. Una contorsión lo removió desde el interior, y eso le generó una mueca. Suponía que lo merecía después de volver a decaerse "Lo siento, bebé" arrulló melodiosamente. Pero no pudo evitar más memorias dolorosas que se reunían para invadir su mente.

_Resopló. Lo había intentado antes, al inicio, when se enteró del embarazo. Había preguntado con anticipación, seguramente, acerca del aborto con una persona de confianza, antes de que su gravidez alcanzara un estado avanzado._

_Está demás decir cuánto lo satanizó su supuesta persona de confianza. Era su decisión porque era su cuerpo, maldita sea. Y además, ¿quién diablos quiere estar preñado a los diecisiete? Exacto, nadie._

Claro, su indecisión fue en un inicio. Pero su opinión no había cambiado en ese sentido. Esa idea nunca estuvo equivocada. Siempre fue su elección continuar con el embarazo o interrumpirlo, y él decidió llevarlo a término. 

Y todo fue porque se había enamorado.

Sí, se había enamorado del padre de la criatura, pero antes se enamoró del hombre detrás con el que ahora compartiría el resto de su vida. También se enamoró del ser que crecía dentro de él claramente, y lo amaba como un miembro más de la familia más allá del resultado de la necesidad de pasar sus genes; Había evolucionado a amor sincero, no se mantuvo sólo en lo primario. 

Y sí, maldición. Sí tuvo que ver el instinto en gran parte, pero nada ni nadie (instinto) puede elegir cuál era tu verdadera felicidad, o dónde te sentías en casa, a salvo… Dónde estaba tu corazón.

Cuando terminan sus _encuentros_ , sentimientos de amor aún sin la nube de la impronta; Esto debe tomarse muy en cuenta, pues en el fondo, sabía que eran tan opuestos que a veces sus diferencias resultaban irritantes y, sin embargo, dominaba más aquel sentimiento de comodidad y familiaridad con su simple compañía mutua. Y, haciendo una admisión personal, le había guardado cierto cariño a la personalidad enigmática, romántica, melancólica y… Maniática, introspectiva, posesiva y desconfiada de su pareja. En suma, a todo de él.

Sí, la bestial y desmesurada pasión perduraría por la eternidad aún cuando el sexo termine gracias a su emparejamiento. Pero eso era algo instintivo.

Ellos también conocieron sus defectos y aunque eran muy conscientes de ellos… Aún así, eran opacados por sus virtudes. El amor que sentían por el otro era casi tangible, y la actitud arrogante que a veces tomaba a ambas partes sería desplazada por su preocupación y tratarían, a su manera, de ayudarse entre sí.

Y bueno, era obvio que amaba a su beba aún sin conocerla… Aunque también tenía sus detalles. Por ejemplo, amaba sentir sus movimientos tranquilos y suaves pero, incluso con las contracciones que eso le suponía también amaba cuando se removía con fuerza dentro de sí, porque eso significaba que estaba viva. 

Aún si ciertos síntomas hacían que flaqueara anímicamente de un segundo a otro.

Respiró entrecortadamente al sentir el espasmo en su vientre. Se dobló sobre sí por reflejo pero rápidamente repeló la reacción a sabiendas de que podría crear daño. 

_Oh. Justo estaba hablando de eso._

Y claro, a la lista no podía olvidarse de agregar ese otro incómodo detalle: Un líquido viscoso supurando deslizándose fuera, entre sus piernas. 

Le explicado que venía del útero y cuán beneficioso este era, pero aún así lo odiaba, pues se llevaba sus pantalones; No tenía que ir al baño para saber si la densidad había llegado a su ropa interior. Sintió como la mancha se abría paso en la tela de sus pantalones, mojándolo todo. 

Maldijo en voz baja.

Respiró hondo y miró hacia los lados. Nadie a la derecha, nadie a la izquierda. Nadie alrededor.

Se paró con cuidado, recargando su peso en la palma que se sostenía del respaldo de la sala. Se quejó al sentir otro escalofrío por su dolorida espalda, cansada del peso cada vez mayor sobre la barriga. La misma barriga que antes era plana, fuerte y tonificada, tanto que parecía un lavadero; Suspiró con nostalgia al recordarla. Extrañaba su six pack.

Se arrastró sobre sus pies, manteniendo una posición erguida, y su corazón se agitó ante el esfuerzo. Antes eso sería tan fácil como respirar, pero ahora lo lograba alterar.

Y tenía hambre, maldita sea; También tenía _sed_ . 

Sí, ese tipo de sed, otro detalle: Gracias a su pequeña engendra ahora necesita alimentarse de la misma forma que lo haría el padre de la criatura. Además, por puesto, de las apabullantes cantidades de comida. Eso, si no quería morir de desnutrición.

Soltó otro gemido y se detuvo abruptamente, se mordió la mejilla en un intento inútil por reprimir otro más. Su hija se removió con bastante brusquedad dentro de sí. Tal vez hizo una pirueta. A veces sospechaba que dentro de él había una rampa y Sarellie era una skater o algo por el estilo. 

Llegó finalmente al refrigerador. Para su interés solo había leche, huevos, jamón, carne y caldo de pollo. Arriba en los estantes había una bolsa con cereal que luego tomó. Después se volvió al refrigerador dónde estaba el lácteo, que se encontró detrás de una ensalada que decía 'Jacob' en letras mayúsculas. Ignoró deliberadamente el cartel y se sirvió una porción de cereal. 

_Su familia, tanto sanguínea como política, le recordaba constantemente el milagro de su embarazo; Y no era sólo por ser hombre, ya que se conocía bien que ciertos cambiaformas podrían quedar en ese estado dependiendo de sus características anatómicas, que en absolutamente todos los casos se adecuaban a su Impronta. Y lo mismo ocurrió con las chicas; Era más bien considerado un milagro por la persona con la que su hija compartía genes._

Su abdomen se comprimió hacia adentro, haciendo que Jacob casi escupa el cereal en su boca. Acarició su vientre hinchado con lentitud. "Que delicada eres, Sarellie" refunfuñó. Su respuesta le llegó en forma de una patada que, aunque rápida, fue extrañamente suave. Como una palmadita. 

_Si un cambiaforma macho estaba destinado a dejar huella en otro macho, su sistema se adaptaba para concebir. Siempre se ajustaba a ello como base, aún si se pensaba no tener hijos. Entonces podrían quedar impregnados por su Impronta, cuando la conocieran._

Lenta, pero exitosamente, terminó el cereal. Haciendo una mueca, se incluye con precaución a la nevera pequeña escondida en el fondo del refrigerador. Venía del hospital: Su contenido era sangre.

_Ahora bien, si estos chicos no siempre conocían a su huella, la capacidad de gestar permanecía en su organismo. En la mayoría de los casos alguien más llegaba a su vida y ellos podrían continuar su herencia. Y al ser hombres, tampoco perdían su capacidad de reproducirse cómo lo harían naturalmente el sexo masculino. Así Que Muchas Veces su estado permanente oculto de la ONU Los ojos de los demas, la ONU Menos Que mantuvieran Relaciones homoeróticas Donde les tocara **Recibir** ._

Se inclinó para tomar un vaso de la encimera, con cuidado de no resbalar con sus manos temblorosas. Suavemente, acarició su vientre de nueva cuenta, rogando a Sarellie que no lo desequilibrara con movimientos o golpes bruscos o ambos iban a joderse.

 _Las mujeres cambiaforma, en contraparte, funcionaban más o menos igual con la Impronta del sexo femenino; Cuando una chica estaba destinada a otra mujer, en su sistema interior, contaban con una especie de pene invertido y con ductos seminales que les permitía fecundar a su impronta._

El rostro de Jacob se iluminó cuando el vaso de vidrio estuvo en sus manos. Bajó lenta y cuidadosamente del banquito "¡Ajá!" Celebró con regocijo una vez sus pies tocaron el piso.

_Estas modificaciones fueron incorporadas a su organismo gracias a la evolución del gen cambiaforma. De esta manera, les permitieron pasar su ADN con cualquier humano que fuera su huella. Sin embargo, aquí viene lo interesante en el caso de Jacob._

Destapó una bolsa de sangre y vertió cuidadosamente en el cristal, cuidando que no se derrame ni una sola gota.

_Y es que estas adaptaciones sólo se han previsto para, bueno, los humanos. Claro que, en casos especiales, la impresión podría pasar entre lobos y tener descendencia entre sí de manera versátil, pero lo común en la Impronta eran las relaciones mixtas de humano-cambiaforma; Nada de esto estaba previsto para los vampiros, a pesar de que estos fueron en algún momento humanos. Por otra parte, los vampiros aparentemente ni siquiera podrían procrear. Así que era prácticamente imposible un descendiente entre estas dos razas. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que eran enemigos naturales mortales._

Jacob miró la espesa bebida con vacilación, y consideró por un momento simplemente descartarla. Pero entonces miró hacia abajo y contempló su estómago. Entrecerró los ojos, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para motivarse y tragó. Tenía que recordarse que todo era por Sarellie. Sarellie necesita alimentarse bien. 

Quizás luego vaya por esa estúpida ensalada también. 

_Hasta que Jacob imprimió a Edward y… Su instinto se activó. Y el vampiro, muy complacientemente, cumplió su parte de buena gana cuando aceptó la cópula y le impregnó; Sin saber nada de todo lo anterior, y aún así, could engendrar._

Los sucesos rebobinaban frescos en su mente; Antes de ese momento, ni él ni Edward sabían algo acerca de los embarazos masculinos; Gracilmente, recuerda cómo después de su primer contacto apasionado, él iba y lo buscaba. 

_Lo visitaba, de manera compulsiva y necesitada hasta la puerta de su casa a sabiendas de las limitaciones del tratado (hasta hoy se preguntaba cómo demonios no lo equipo atacado los otros lobos. Probablemente ya olían igual para ese punto ya lo mejor ese mismo olor les dijo todo). Con la sincera intención de meterse con él al menos una vez más. Y terminó por convertirse en un hábito de los días; Cuando salía a Forks, prácticamente facilba un millón de veces las cosas para encontrarse con él, y lo sorprendía acechándolo a cualquier lugar que iba._

_Al principio del celo a Edward no le costó mucho convencerlo, pues Jacob lo aceptó inmediatamente; Y sus encuentros superaron las cinco veces, un punto medio con eso de que su Impronta no se cansaba pero Jacob sí._

_Hasta que el acalorado mes de recepción terminó (el cuál se había prolongado bastante para la comodidad de su huella, a la cual el líbido se le había disparado también gracias al periodo estral de su pareja, éste normalmente duraba como máximo una semana) y se encontró en conflicto; Por una parte estaban los sentimientos nuevos que desarrolló sin querer hacia el chico pálido, y por otro la ruptura con su ex que, después de estar completamente sobrio de la necesidad, quería recuperar._

_El vínculo ya estaba hecho y entonces luchó contra el instinto y trató de echarlo, pero el hombre desistió. Y menos se convenció sabiendo que era para ir por el otro. Menos aún sabiendo que le prohibiría su cuerpo, al que ya estaba tan cómodamente acostumbrado, sin una buena razón. Edward se negó firmemente a abandonar a su compañero; Eso le hizo preguntarse dos cosas: en primer lugar qué significaba eso, y en segundo porque le dio entrada exclusiva a un vampiro para acostarse con él, en primer lugar._

_Oh, claro, Impronta._

_Al mes siguiente comenzó a sentirse mal, pues ya no le era suficiente la comida. Nunca vomitó; Y además, su figura comenzó a cambiar (otra vez), adelgazando sus músculos y bajando unos buenos centímetros. Y no comprendía nada hasta que le explicaron su situación y se enteró de su embarazo. Naturalmente, su primera reacción fue reírse y luego llorar, y luego buscar una salida a su situación, cómo era de esperarse. Sin embargo sus pensamientos comenzaron a confundirse entre sí, mareándolo, hasta que brotó una calidez. Misma calidez que ignoró._

_Al principio, trató de ocultar toda la situación de su Impronta, evadiéndolo. No funcionó: Cuando estaba en su cuarto, solo y recostado en su cama pensando, él hizo una de sus inesperadas visitas; Llegó por la ventana, olfateó el aire y, con los ojos confusos e iracundos, se dirigió a él y le exigió, enloquecido, una explicación muy buena de porque tenía un segundo olor en de él además del suyo propio (que se había mezclado con el del vampiro con la vinculación) y lo amenazó con buscar a la persona y mutilarla de ser posible._

_No estaba bromeando. Definitivamente no lo estaba haciendo. De hecho, su mirada volver le decía que tenía la intención de y empezar por buscar a Paul._

_El solo pensamiento de un enfrentamiento le quitó el aliento y vio al vampiro con un inminente pánico; El hombre le que apenas llegara hizo a atacarlo, ya Jacob le saber que no soportaba la idea de que su compañero le había sido infiel y que no lo toleraría tampoco, absolutamente de ninguna forma así sea un simple beso. Lo cual es bastante irónico, pues su unión se dio después de una infidelidad._

_Finalmente se vio obligado a explicar su situación, completa de inicio a fin, sin excluir el detalle acerca de su capacidad… Para gestar; Su Impronta le miró con la boca abierta luego de terminar su perorata "Es por eso que tienes un ciclo de calor" Jacob asintió. Edward de pronto se recompuso y se puso recto. Le miró seriamente, como si tuviera que saber él algo sumamente importante, antes de simplemente decir: "Entonces tengo derecho a este… Concubinato, ¿verdad?" El lobo se atragantó y puso una mueca de conmoción. Mientras, el otro sonrió con suficiencia al ver cómo se transformaba su expresión anterior a enfado y un gran sonrojo se pintaba en la preciosa cara de su amor._

_Jacob le dió una mirada mordaz. "¿De todo lo que te dije es lo único a lo que prestaste atención?" Edward no le respondió nada por unos minutos y solo le miró divertido, entonces soltó una carcajada y se acercó frente a él antes de agarrarlo por los hombros. Luego lo abrazó "No, pero este punto tiene mi interés" le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con galantería, luego se inclinó y le dio un beso "Ya te dije que sólo quiero estar contigo, Jacob" su expresión también cambió y le papel con devoción y sinceridad._

_Jacob me dió una mirada embelesada, se vieron hipnotizado por los ojos ámbar y la sonrisa perfecta frente a él. También se deleitó con sus manos fuertes, tersas y frías y con el toque de estás contra su piel ardiente. Simplemente se fascinó con su cercanía; Podría seguir el tiempo así, hasta que su voz musical pinchó su burbuja "¿Qué quieres hacer?" Lo miró con la misma intensidad con la que él le estaba observando. Jacob ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad "¿Con que parte?" preguntó y Edward suspiró, casi diciéndole con ese exhalo lo obvia que era la pregunta "Con nuestro hijo, Jacob"_

_Entonces la realidad le cayó de golpe. "Yo ... No lo sé" desvío la mirada al suelo. Edward asintió y le besó la frente "Podemos esperar un poco más, piénsalo bien" luego inhaló la esencia en su cuello con fuerza, antes de decirle con suavidad: "Su aroma es una mezcla de ambos. Es como jacinto y cedrón" suspiró. Esos eran los olores que eran más parecidos a los característicos tanto de Edward como de él. El vampiro no vaciló para absorber con más vigor su fragancia "Y también algo más, pero aún está débil" le sonrió "Es su olor propio. Lavanda" le soltó. Jacob se quedó congelado en su lugar mientras escuchaba todo._

El líquido rojo no sabía mal. De hecho era todo lo contrario. Suspiró. 

Un anciano le habló una vez acerca de que su cuerpo iba a ser todo lo posible por retener al feto de su Impronta dentro de sí hasta llevar el embarazo a término, casi anulando por completo el riesgo de un aborto esporádico; Parte de eso se llevaba también a sus sentidos, que continuamente iban a ser alterados para _la supervivencia de la cría_ . En pocas palabras, si Sarellie Necesita ingerir sangre, él iba a tener que tragarla y le iba a tener que gustar, porque ella iba a obtenerla de cualquier manera. Si acaso Jacob mostraba renuencia al alimento, iba a debilitarse y probablemente moriría. Y sólo así se llevaría a su hija.

Fue muy perturbador. Pasó noches sin poder dormir. Incluso después del consuelo que recibió de Edward. Desde ése día, fue obligado prácticamente tanto por los Cullen como por su padre a alimentarse correctamente, ya que jamás hubo presenciado un caso así. Nadie quería experimentar… Además de Carlisle.

Hasta que oyeron acerca del caso de Delizeth Grace, nombre real o no, era una híbrida adulta. Hija de un vampiro y una cambiaforma (al parecer la madre era una pariente muy lejana que se perdió en la línea de sangre). Lo único que sabían de la criatura era que ambos padres estaban unidos por los dos vínculos y que permanecían muy bien escondidos de ambas especies. Rastrear a la _familia_ era colosalmente difícil, y los pocos que se han encontrado con ellos advertían acerca de que no les gustaban las visitas sorpresa.

Pensaron en perseguir sus vestigios, pero Jacob aún tenía ese estado de vulnerabilidad y lo mejor era que siguieran, por el momento, los pasos de aquella singular familia hasta su alumbramiento.

El lobo se acercó al refrigerador para sacar la ensalada cuando escuchó una voz tintineante al otro lado del pasillo "¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Por amor a Dios!" Antes de que pudiera quejarse un borrón se desvaneció desde el pasillo hasta su lugar, tomando al chico por debajo de las rodillas, alzándolo cómo a una novia con sus antebrazos. 

La vampiresa inmediatamente olfateó el aire "¡Vaya! ¡No tenía idea de que el cambiar tu olor demasiado! Ahora no está enmascarado con ese borde de perro mojado como el resto de los lobos" dijo pensativamente "No sabía que este era tu olor. Edward tenía razón, ¡hueles a limón! "La enérgica duendecillo dio brincos emocionados, aún con el chico en brazos. Este le dio una mirada inquieta al pensar en su abultado vientre siendo sacudido de forma tan vigorosa "Y ahora que lo pienso, no olías así desde que entraste en calor ..." Jacob, sonrojado, le dio un codazo y se enfurruñó con los brazos cruzados, de repente olvidando su preocupación anterior "¡Alice, cállate!"

Alice le sonrió abiertamente, ignorando sus quejas "Carlisle pidió verte ahora mismo. Acaba de llegar junto con tu _novio_ " sonrió pícaramente, Jacob blanqueó los ojos.

Entonces Alice abrió los ojos de golpe "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?" Jacob enarcó una ceja y bajó la mirada ante la exclamaciónz hasta posarla en el objetivo de atención de la chica, quedando con los ojos igual de abiertos. Eran sus muslos internos "¡La fuente se ha roto! ¡Sarellie ya viene!" Él le vió alarmado por la rápida y equivocada deducción del duendecillo, y cuando estaba a punto de negar todo fue interrumpido. 

Antes de parpadear y después de la declaración de Alice, en un borrón Edward se fue a su lado. "¡Qué!" rápidamente barrió su mirada por su cuerpo, hasta su entrepierna y se detuvo ahí con atención. Jacob rodó los ojos, aunque completamente rojo. No quería explicar nada. Era muy vergonzoso y no tenían porqué saberlo…

Una contracción en su espalda baja hizo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. El lobo dio un respingo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Alice, quien claramente sintió el movimiento encima de sus dedos, le miró con sorpresa e internamente se convenció más en su punto anterior. Jacob se obligó a tranquilizarse e inhaló profundamente antes de contar mentalmente hasta diez. No puede ser que ahora mismo exactamente Sarellie se ponga a dar piruetas dentro de sí.

Jadeó cuando la primera patada vino. Sus uñas se encajaron en sus piernas en un intento desesperado por ocultar su calambre. No funcionó. Apretó los dientes cuando un retorcijón lo obligó a agachar la cabeza, para que no vislumbran su repentina desesperación, cosa que tampoco funcionó.

Ambos vampiros le vieron con preocupación. Un peso se instaló también en su pecho al darse cuenta de que el precioso rostro de su Impronta se veía angustiado ante sus reacciones. Edward no sabía que podría hacer por él gracias a su bloqueo mental. 

Tal vez debería contar hasta mil.

Después de salir su estupefacción, el vampiro masculino le miró con firmeza "Jacob, dime qué te está pasando" exigió, y seguidamente le dió una mirada a su hermana para que le diera a su pareja. Ella se lo tendió en brazos de la misma manera que tenía ella y él pasó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas para cargarlo y acostarlo en el sillón, con una almohada debajo de su cabeza. 

Jacob inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en derrota. Lo último que quería hacer era preocupar al padre de la criatura (inquieta) e Impronta. Esto también era difícil para él directamente, gracias a su condición. Y Jacob le prometió decirle todo, cualquier cosa, que le aquejara en el proceso "No es, no ..." comenzó en voz baja. Ambos lo escucharon perfectamente. Y lo harían incluso a kilómetros de distancia gracias a su super audición. Él se aclaró la garganta "No estoy en trabajo de parto, Alice" musitó, ambos rostros se aliviaron con el mensaje y luego le instaron a seguir "Sólo es un síntoma" 

No decir los detalles en voz alta, así que confiando en la habilidad de su pareja, le quería transmitir todo lo que pudo acerca de su situación. Edward se concentró una vez la voz mental de su pareja llegó a él. Cuando terminó el informe le miró perplejo y se aclaró la garganta. Estaba seguro de que si se pudiera sonrojar, lo haría. "Jacob está bien, Alice" le dijo a su hermana, antes de regresar su atención y darle una profunda mirada a su compañero, oscurecida por el deseo. Jacob agachó la cabeza en sumisión casi instantáneamente, de manera instintiva al sentir la excitación de su pareja concentrada en él.

La chica, extrañada, le miró inquisitivamente. "Muy bien. Si no tiene nada, entonces, ¿qué le pasa?" Presionó a escucharlo de su boca al ver que ahora era la única que ignoraba la razón, y observando como su hermano mantenía una mirada fija y fogosa en el pobre chico.

Jacob se adelantó para responder "Nada" desvío su vista lejos de la mirada depredadora de Edward, que buscaba sus ojos con insistencia cada vez que cambiaba la dirección de su rostro. Al ver que no obtenía lo que quería, gruñó con imposición hacia su compañero y Jacob se estremeció al sentir la necesidad de someterse a su impronta, al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra el mismo impulso de entregarse.

"¡Eduardo!" reprendió. El vampiro la ignoró y se acercó más a su objetivo, ya hastiado de la lejanía de su piel con la del otro. Simplemente atrajo al otro chico hacia sí, escondiéndolo en su regazo y aspirando el aroma en su cuello con fervor y vehemencia. Jacob jadeó cuando sintió como su pareja marcaba su dominio al pasar su brazos por su cuerpo con pertenencia. Alice negó en desaprobación "Chicos, basta. Sé que buscan desesperadamente el contacto con el otro, pero aún deben tomárselo con más calma" cambió su dirección cara a cara frente a ambos, demasiado cerca "Edward, recuerda el estado de Jacob, y Jacob … Necesito respuestas "

Al sentir la incomodidad por la insistencia de Alice de su compañero como suya, el vampiro se adelantó a hablar para defenderlo "No es nada, Alice. Deja de insistir. Si quiere decirte, te lo dirá" se inclinó un poco más sobre su pareja , abrazándole con más propiedad y diligencia, pero también con ternura y protección.

Alice suspiró antes de salir del sofá "Está bien, ya no insistiré…" levantó las manos en rendición "Aunque eventualmente tendrás que decírmelo, Jacob. Sabes que ahora somos familia y sólo quiero ayudar. Y no puedo hacerlo si no me dejas entenderte" entonces comenzó a alejarse de la pareja en dirección a su habitación. 

Jacob suspiró "Bien, te diré…" comenzó. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la vampira abandonó su destino y se acomodó en su antiguo asiento, con toda su atención puesta en el lobo. Edward desvió un segundo la atención que estaba poniendo en su compañero y la miró divertido, antes de volver a lo suyo "Solamente es una especie de…" vaciló, sin saber qué palabras usar "Almizcle" terminó Edward por él, saboreando la palabra con la lengua, recargado sobre su hombro y le dio un beso con la boca abierta. Después de otro estremecimiento, Jacob asintió y siguió "La consistencia es parecida a la sustancia del calor" apartó sus ojos a otro punto de nuevo cuando sintió la pesada mirada ámbar agujerear sobre él, quemando en su cuello después de su mención "Es realmente molesta "refunfuñó encogiéndose.

Después de terminar su queja, un repentino tirón lo echó hacia atrás "No lo describiría exactamente así ..." depositó otro beso en su cuello. Jacob se sonrojó. Alice, por su parte, parecía que había sido iluminada "¡Oh! Ya entiendo" sonrió genuinamente antes de levantarse y continuar su camino hacia su habitación. Como si nada.

Jacob sintió el alivio venir cuando Alice se fue y no hizo más preguntas, pero luego tragó. Eso significaba que estaban solos de nuevo "¿Ed? Recuerdas que Carlisle me llamó, ¿verdad?" comenzó nerviosamente. Edward no movió ni un milímetro la mirada oscura de sus ojos.

Una mano se deslizó por su cadera y terminó recorriendo los muslos de su pierna derecha. Jacob ahogó un jadeo "Ed ..." comenzó una vez más, con su cariñoso sobrenombre "Podría ser importante ..." presionó de nuevo.

Edward suspiró, fastidiado "Bien, tú ganas" ayudó a levantarlo, tendiendo su mano "Pero solo porque _podría_ ser importante" Jacob aceptó su ayuda y balanceó su peso hacia el vampiro "Sin embargo ..." una vez de pie, le tomó con un poco más de fuerza la muñeca, seguido de eso lo apretó fuerte y rápido contra sí "Esta noche no te salvas" susurró. 

Jacob tragó. Luego recordó. 

Qué diferente era antes.

Cuando su pareja se enteró del embarazo de su compañero, el vampiro al principio tenía miedo de que Sarellie (quién en ese entonces no tenía nombre) fuera de una amenaza para la vida de Jacob y quiso deshacerse de ella. Jacob estaba de acuerdo con su pareja. Pero una vez que hicieron las paces con su tribu, los ancianos les explicaron todo acerca de su estado. Básicamente les dieron _la charla_ , pero versión licana. Entonces ambas opiniones cambiaron cuando les aseguraron que en los pocos casos que tenían registrados acerca de estos seres híbridos, el proceso concluía con éxito. Y luego de la noticia sobra decir que varias personas rogaron que no se deshicieran de la criatura, being Rosalie y Emily las más insistentes. Sin embargo, la decisión final recaía en Jacob, pues él era el gestante. Edward le aseguró que, incluso si no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, él la respetaría.

Entonces pasó el tiempo y decidió que iba a tener a Sarellie. Tuvo muchas dudas y opiniones ajenas por igual, pero las tuvo que ignorar y se concentró en escuchar lo que él quería, pues la decisión iba a cambiarle la vida. Entonces vio que sintió que, a pesar de su edad, en el fondo no quería renunciar a la hija de su Impronta. 

Para un metamorfo normal era más sencillo practicarse un aborto, pero era ciertamente más difícil el proceso en un impreso. No era nada sencillo deshacerse de la descendencia de la huella en un cambiaforma. Y su cuerpo haría todo lo posible para salvar al feto, desde la membrana mucosa que recubría el saco amniótico (era un nuevo órgano que se formaba en el embarazo, cómo la placenta) hasta la alteración de sus sentidos para formar apego. Como una especie de manipulación, ahora que lo piensa.

Eso se lo dijeron después.

Y él no era el único. El líquido viscoso que excretaba era un ejemplo del plan que llevaba a cabo su cuerpo. Este líquido no servía solo para preparar el canal de parto con cada día que pasaba, pues también cuando estaba dentro de su sistema, liberaba hormonas como la oxitocina para formar un vínculo de simpatía, antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, donde no dejaba de ser interesante ;

Su cuerpo, por otra parte, de las glándulas de sudoríparas, también expelía la misma oxitocina, que era con el fin de que las personas en su entorno lo relacionaran con una flor que huele muy bien y que había que cuidar. Incluso su altura y masa corporal se redujeron un cuarenta por ciento para darle una contextura más 'pequeña' (Quil le aseguró que tan pronto se aliviara, él recuperaría su figura). Toda esta apariencia era básicamente para causar simpatía y evitar daños malintencionados hacia su cuerpo. Aunque por otra parte, sus reservas de fuerza y reflejos se amplificaron.

Sí, tan contradictorio como suena. Esto obviamente era por si acaso se encontró en una situación de peligro inminente por si nada de lo anterior funcionaba.

Y… También estaban las feromonas. Muchas malditas feromonas. Eran exclusivas para mantener especialmente atraída a su huella. A la gente de su entorno solo la embelesaba y el efecto duraba los mismos momentos que permanecieran junto a él, pero curiosamente (el ¿destino quizás?) Actuaba con más permanencia en el cuerpo de su Impronta, pues dos receptores de dichas feromonas que las procesaban distinto. Eran innatos, así que no todo lo hacía el cuerpo del cambiaforma gestante. Y una vez atrapada su huella (mediante sexo tal vez) las hormonas que se encontraban en la cavidad se dirigían a su organismo e influían en sus sentidos para crear afecto al nonato. Otra forma de manipular.

Eso le sorprendió mucho cuando lo notó, y desconcertó aún más cuando lo único que le pedía su cuerpo para crear los fondos era el doble de la comida que consumía anteriormente, descanso y sexo. Además del líquido rojo para su hija, por supuesto.

Naturalmente Edward se alegró de su decisión y se comportó lo mejor que pudo cuando estaban cerca. Este sentimiento de adoración hacia el nonato se creó en él y sólo entonces el vampiro trató de protegerlos a ambos lo más que pudo. 

Y así él comenzó a mantener su distancia con Jacob, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, pues la atracción que sentían entre sí era fatal e ineludible (la abstinencia no impidió que el apego siguiera fortaleciéndose). Ambos cuerpos reaccionaron mal a su separación, e incluso tuvieron que dejar de respirar en su presencia, pues las intoxicantes feromonas que lo rodeaban lo seducían con cada vez más insistencia cuando su sistema reconoció que ya no había ese tipo de _contacto_ . Entonces el embriagante aroma almizclado del limón dulzón, el petricor, la canela y demás olores corporales lo hacía trastabillar muchas veces. 

_Estaba en el rellano solo, corriendo lejos. La misma velocidad de su galope hacía que pareciese que estaba cazando. Y tal vez lo estaba haciendo, pero no sabía que perseguía exactamente. Sólo era un olor que lo tiraba y atraía casi físicamente hacia algo que él no sabía que era, pues no se parecía en nada a ningún animal que halla arribado antes, oa cualquier humano que halla visto. Sólo sabía que necesitaba acercarse y descubrirlo._

_Cuánto más se aproximaba, menos podía resistirse. Llegó un punto donde era todo lo que su nariz podía percibir. Y fue glorioso. El aroma era en una palabra, afrodisíaco; También era refrescante, embriagante e imperioso. Se dió cuenta que en este punto estaba en alguna parte en el fondo del bosque._

_Y entonces lo vió, al ser que desprendía su fragancia en olas._

_Era una figura de espaldas que le dio la cara de inmediato cuando sintió su presencia; Entonces conoció el cielo._

_Él era fascinante._

_Eso fue lo único que su cerebro procesó y de repente, cualquier sonido, o paisaje a su alrededor, fue obnubilado por esa hermosa criatura; Edward se encandiló con los vestigios de un magnífico rostro, oculto a medios por un velo de seda negra brillante y pesada, iluminada con la luz de la noche y atraída por la brisa fresca; Recuerda la calidez ardiente que expelía y que lo instó a acariciarlo, a su cuerpo soleado y cincelado cubierto solo con una camisa blanca, larga por arriba de las rodillas, y traslúcida que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación._

_Cuando su olor, ahogándolo, lo capturó, se dio cuenta que se vieron incapaz de dejar de respirarlo. Y entonces toda la información le llegó. Todo se juntó y se amplificó. Se estrelló contra él como un golpe que lo dejó atontado, y cuando recuperó sus sentidos, no pudo contener su ataque._

Entonces la sensación de intensificaba y le picaba el cuerpo por saltar sobre él otra vez.

Las revelaciones siguieron cuando el vampiro le fue a hacer otra consulta, aunque accidental, al anciano Quil Ateara III. Casi colocaba un altar en su memoria (aunque aún no pasaba a mejor vida). Y nunca estrechó lazos más amenos con alguien de la tribu después de eso.

_Era un viernes por la mañana._

_Edward iba corriendo a una velocidad aún más acelerada hacia la casa del anciano, con una mueca de preocupación._

_La noche anterior, Jacob se levantó sudando y quejándose, con fuertes espasmos. Al parecer su cuerpo estaba creando una especie de resistencia otra vez. Y Edward no pudo aguantar ver a su sol sucumbir al dolor de ninguna forma._

_Entonces preguntó de manera suave y tranquila, ocultando el nudo en su voz para no angustiarlo más, si había algo que podía hacer para ayudarlo. Cualquier cosa, él haría todo lo posible para dárselo. Jacob le pudo decir, apenas, una dirección entre sollozos._

_Era en La Push._

_Edward suspiró. Desde que ambos anunciaron oficialmente su unión, y después de superar la enemistad entre ambas familias, finalmente se le dio permiso (aunque sólo a Edward) de cruzar la frontera sin ningún tipo de repercusión o consecuencia (al menos que decidiera atacar). Incluso se les prohibió a los demás lobos matarlo, cosa que realmente le tenía sin cuidado._

_Una vez que tocó la vieja puerta de madera, un anciano le recibió en la entrada "Hola" saludó sin ánimo. El señor le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y le dejó pasar "Edward" le abrió aún más la puerta y le dejó tomar asiento, aunque aún había cautela en sus movimientos._

_El vampiro no comentó nada al respecto. De pronto, el anciano se retiró hacia la cocina y preparó una bebida a la que sinceramente no le prestó mucha atención._

_Edward rascó con insistencia la parte superior de su cabeza, con el tembleque en su actuar. Gruñó con frustración al pensar en su compañero, dolorido y vulnerable._

_Y peor aún, solo._

_Quil regresó con una taza de café humeante._

_"Te ves malhumorado", el anciano. Edward suspiró. Quería sacar su frustración de tantas maneras, gritar tantas cosas "Jacob se ha sentido muy mal últimamente" comenzó, con un timbre angustioso en su voz "En la madrugada le inician unas horribles contracciones" apretó las mangas de su camisa "se había adelantado… "Terminó, un desaliento de cansancio inundaba su voz. Sin darse cuenta tenía la mirada baja "Me dijo que viniera aquí para pedirle ayuda. Antes él me habló de usted; Sé que alguna clase de especialidad en obstetricia que le fue dada en el colegio de La Push. También estoy muy consciente de que sabe más que nadie o varias personas sobre este tema por el que pasan los cambiaformas, así que… "Edward le miró directamente, con desesperación" Por favor ayúdenos._

_Eso definitivamente logró que Quil se conmoviera. "Está bien" continuó "Te ayudaré" cedió. Edward sonrió en agradecimiento. "Ahora, cuéntame un poco más acerca de tu relación con Jake para empezar. Necesito saber en dónde me estoy parando" le dio un sorbo a su taza de café._

_Edward de pronto tenía la mirada en ningún punto en específico. Se encontró a sí mismo mismo, anhelando (desde que comenzó ese último mes infernal) cada vez con más frecuencia. Sabía que siempre estaría presente esa necesidad. Y le quemaba profundamente en la boca de su estómago, aleatoriamente una y otra vez; Últimamente y cada vez más fuerte, se recordaba de forma repetitiva, como un martilleo en su cabeza, lo mucho que extrañaba la piel de su pareja debajo de él._

_Quil le estudió con atención, listo para presionar una vez más al obtener silencio "¿Edward?"_

_Y su voz de repente lo aterrizó e hizo que liberara una confesión, sin pensar en ello mucho. Era algo que no sabía que había estado resintiendo desde que decidió mantener su distancia con Jacob "Sí, es que es un poco difícil mantener una buena actitud con los demás siempre cuando ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de haber sentido amorosamente a tu pareja…" finalmente dijo, con amargura._

_Quil enarcó una ceja "¿Cómo? ¿Te has peleado con Jacob?" Y sigilosamente regresó a la cocina por un plato de porcelana que ya estaba reposado en su mesa, listo para desayunar. El vampiro negó de nuevo. Seguía sin darle crédito al rumbo que tomó la conversación y lo explícito que estaba por sonar._

_Realmente no quería tener que explicarle a nadie lo que hacía y no hacía con su compañero en la cama, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no ha sucedido nada. Lo cual lo hizo sentir aún más miserable. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de Jake, se recordó. Y cedió, pues, además, ya era muy tarde para retirar lo que dijo. "No exactamente ..." comenzó "Me refiero en la intimidad" se rascó su cabeza con vergüenza._

_El anciano parpadeó un par de veces, antes de sonreír con burla "¿No has dejado eso de lado por el embarazo de Jacob, verdad?" Silenciosamente esperó su respuesta mientras servía una porción de calabacitas y espagueti._

_Edward le miró incrédulo por su obvia pregunta, y de pronto sintiéndose más y más desdichado con la respuesta "Es obvio porque lo he hecho. Usted mismo lo ha dicho. Está en cinta" Dijo y se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia._

_O no queriendo dársela. De cualquier forma, eso no tenía nada que ver con la prioridad que tenía en ese momento. Quería aliviar de alguna manera el dolor en Jacob. Y aunque no negaba que la otra persona sería de mucha ayuda, seguramente el señor en sus divagaciones matutinas, aún seguía somnoliento por la hora. Y eso lo exasperó aún más, él necesita su concentración._

_Pensar en eso le pareció tan jodidamente frustrante._

_El anciano hizo una mueca antes de romper a carcajadas "O sea, tú mismo te metiste a una especie de abstinencia por decisión tuya" se mofó. Edward le miró serio. No le hizo gracia su diversión. Él mismo tenía una sensación física e increíblemente dolorosa al poner esa brecha con su compañero._

_Las risas pararon y el anciano, viendo el rostro inexpresivo del vampiro se aclaró la garganta y procedió a explicar, ahora sí con seriedad: "Muchos jóvenes suelen cometer ese error, en este tipo de casos; No quieren lastimar al bebé ni a su pareja por supuesto, y toman esta difícil decisión "negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa ladina" Son dulces su preocupación y sus cuidados, pero también son innecesarios; El cuerpo de un metamorfo, al menos de esta línea de sangre, está preparado para recibir la cópula con su pareja… "le dió un gran bocado a sus calabacitas y continuó, sin parecer afectado. Edward estaba impresionado por lo directo que era "Siempre que esté en buen estado, claramente, y un embarazo no malogra su disposición. Al contrario, el sexo ayuda a su cuerpo a sobrellevarlo" vitoreo " Especialmente con su Impronta. Es extraño, pero así es la naturaleza "se encogió de hombros._

_Edward lo miró con la boca abierta. Y con una ansiedad oculta recién potenciada. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de su poco discreta expresión. Se concentró y prestó atención a los pensamientos del anciano por si acaso pensaba tomarle el pelo._

_Le sorprendió enormemente no encontrar ese característico bloqueo mental que todos los quileutes ponían en su presencia, y en su lugar una imagen mental se mostró ante él._

_Era un recuerdo. Uno en donde se mostraba una época distinta. Había un señor mayor parado frente al receptor (Quil), citándolo silenciosamente a su despacho, luego de que este le entregó un trabajo. Después el tiempo se movió. Ya no estaba dentro de un aula escolar, con compañeros y un tema escrito en una pizarra; Sus ojos negros y sabios le miraron antes de compartir la misma información que se le acababa de revelar, ahora en una oficina, y su alrededor con viejos registros. Todo tenía sentido. Esa misma noticia llegó al viejo Quil en su juventud por parte de la otra persona en la escena, probablemente, su maestro._

_Ese hombre seguramente ya estaba descansando en paz, pero le agradeció desde los confines de su corazón por darle, de manera inconsciente, su bendición._

_Tan rápido como comprobó la validez de dicha información, desapareció de un borrón de la casa del viejo Quil. Una carcajada lo despidió y le deseó suerte "¡No seas tan duro con él!"_

_Edward se vio regresando a la misma velocidad con la que llegó. Aunque por motivos diferentes; De pronto sus deseos primarios se vieron desencadenados, y la urgencia de reunirse con su amor en la intimidad y verlo envuelto en las sábanas mientras lo hacían dentro de su habitación se vio como una necesidad, y el opaco en sus ojos que lo recibió en la entrada no fue gracias a la sed de sangre precisamente._

Esa mañana llegó a casa, lo llevó en brazos y simplemente tomó a su compañero. Y Jacob no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo. Y después de su acercamiento, mágicamente, sus problemas alrededor de la cadera, muslos y estómago se aliviaron casi por completo. 

Seguían punzando, obviamente, pero ya no eran insoportables y erráticos. Y por otra parte Edward también se vio mucho más animoso y relajado después. Incluso ayudó un poco más a controlar su sed cómo consecuencia.

Jacob jadeó. Otro escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar su encuentro. Nada gentil por cierto. Pero era obvio después de un largo periodo sin contacto sexual.

Por primera vez su estremecimiento no tenía nada que ver con Sarellie.

* * *

Finalmente Edward lo había dejado en el consultorio casero de Carlisle. El hombre estaba sentado en su escritorio examinando algunos documentos encima de él. A su lado había una pluma y unas muestras.

Cuando Jacob llegó a su chequeo, el rubio le sonrió cortésmente antes de sentarse en el taburete. En ese tiempo llegó a familiarizarse lo suficiente con el equipo de ultrasonido y también con su suegro, aunque de una manera que de una manera en la que no llegaba a acostumbrarse "Buenas tardes, Jacob" saludó con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba de lado su estetoscopio, pues realmente no era necesario con su audición vampírica. Carlisle dirigió su mirada a él, viendo su incomodidad "¿Pasa algo?" 

Jacob negó con la cabeza "No" 

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos en sospecha "¿Seguro? Sabes que puedes y debes decirme lo que sea, Jacob. Si no, por muy desarrolladas que estén mis habilidades no podré ayudarte"

Jacob suspiró. Ya eran tres personas ese día las que le decían algo parecido "Está bien, sí me pasa algo" comenzó "Allá abajo está supurando el doble de la semana pasada" musitó con las mejillas rojas viendo hacia la ventana. Carlisle sonrió "Eso es muy normal. Ya le pregunté a los ancianos de tu tribu y me dijeron lo malo que sería si no pasara" continuar "Tu cuerpo se está preparando para el parto, a medida que pasan los días. Recuerda que ya estamos en el segundo trimestre. De hecho, esa sustancia que estás segregando es la misma que comenzaste a producir en tu periodo de calor "descrito" No sólo sirve para… Atraer de esa forma. La misma va a ayudar al nacimiento de Sarellie para que no sea necesario una cesárea "explica y luego se carcajeó" Bueno, y también la cópula.

Jacob se estremeció ante la revelación "¿Eso significa que ella va a…?" Antes de que continuara, Carlisle asintió "Al parecer, un útero no es lo único que forma parte de tu sistema, sino una especie de canal vaginal" 

Jacob lo miró con incredulidad. Carlisle de pronto se veía muy emocionado con toda la información que le estaba dejando caer de golpe "Hay dos orificios en cavidad anal. Cuando defecas, el recto está oculto en la parte interna y se expande hacia afuera. Esta cuenta como la primera cavidad. Esa se mantiene cubierta sobre sí misma, de la misma forma que un puño cerrado. Y alrededor de esta, hay una separación entre ambas, con membranas. Y luego está la siguiente cavidad, la vaginal. Esta se encuentra más cercana a tu entrada para facilitar el coito. Se mantiene presionada sobre sí, aunque no de manera tan fuerte como la anterior. Y cuando mantienes relaciones sexuales con Edward, se abre y permite la intromisión. Ambas se mantienen recubiertas y se repelen de esta manera para evitar cualquier infección " sonrió " Es muy parecido al de una mujer, solo que un poco más complejo "repentinamente tomé ambos hombros" Y quiero que sepas que esto es maravilloso, Jacob. Jamás me imaginé un caso parecido al tuyo "

Jacob tragó saliva "¿Pero eso no hace la abertura más… Pequeña para salir?" Preguntó con vergüenza. Carlisle asintió "Para eso es este… Lubricante natural que segregas. Además de que puede dilatarse lo suficiente para que un bebé pase por ahí" aseguró "Estudié exhaustivamente de arriba a abajo, de adentro hacia afuera todo el sistema reproductivo de los metamorfos macho con la capacidad de gestar "asintió" Tómalo como una garantía " 

Tartamudeó "Pero pueden haber muchas complicaciones si se llega de esa forma…" insistió, preocupado. Carlisle asintió con la cabeza "Cómo en todo procedimiento quirúrgico" siguió "Es más beneficioso para tu organismo un parto natural, aunque no te prometo que no dolerá" Jacob le miró con ojos muy abiertos, el pánico lo comenzó a inundar. Carlisle le dio una mirada de lástima "Así es como funcionan las cosas, Jake"

Carlisle se hizo a un lado para invitarlo a recostarse completamente sobre el taburete, dando unas palmaditas en el asiento. Jacob no dijo nada y reposó en su lugar. El médico continuó "Ayudará a reacomodar los músculos y los huesos de manera más rápida y menos agresiva una vez que tu cuerpo registre el esfuerzo en la expulsión. Y volverás antes a la normalidad" prometió rodeando al adolescente antes de detenerse frente a él "Ahora te voy a pedir de favor, que abras las piernas y no las cierres por ningún motivo " 

El cambiaforma le miró ansioso sin moverse "¿Va a doler?" Le lanzó una mirada de horror al doctor. El rió suavemente antes de responder "No creo que la exploración sea dolorosa, sólo incómoda. Hay una producción mayor de flujo que ayuda a lubricarte" Jacob volteó los ojos, pero sent un miedo subir cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo el aterrador espéculo acercándose a su entrada. Instintivamente cerró las piernas. 

Carlisle resopló cansino "Jacob, sabes que no puedo trabajar sin tu cooperación" 

El lobo se quejó amargamente "Pero no me gusta el espéculo" El vampiro sonrió malévolamente "¿No te gusta, o te da miedo?" Lo retó. Jacob ignoró deliberadamente su pregunta "No me gusta para nada" musitó.

Carlisle hizo una pausa y alejó el aterrador instrumento para sonreír al recordar una pregunta que quería hacer a su paciente "Respóndeme esto, Jacob" pidió "Yo sé lo fácil que sería deducir esto por su olor, pero la verdad es que es un poco más difícil saberlo con una pareja vinculada. Tus aromas ahora se encuentran mezclados. Así que sé desde que: ¿Edward y tú no tuvieron contacto sexual recientemente como se los pedí, verdad? "Esperó su respuesta.

El adolescente desvío la mirada al suelo sin negar la culpa. 

Carlisle lo miró en silencio con desaprobación "Ambos saben perfectamente que esto estropea mis muestras" regañó acusadoramente con el dedo, y luego se recordó en voz alta "Hablaré con Edward más tarde"

Antes de que pudiera seguir, Jacob interrumpió "Ayuda a calmar las contracciones y los espasmos" musitó. Carlisle le prestó atención con una ceja arqueada. "Edward lo descubrió cuando fue a casa del viejo Quil" confesó.

Carlisle le miró con los ojos muy abiertos "Vaya… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" se pasó una mano por su mata de cabellos rubios "Hubiera sido más comprensivo"

Jacob asintió "¿Entonces ya puedo irme?" Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza. Y sin esperar aviso, recargó sus brazos en el reposabrazos y lentamente se balanceó hacia adelante para poder erguirse. 

Antes de que pusiera un pie en el suelo, Carlisle le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y se adelantó colocando una mano restrictiva en su pecho para empujarlo de nuevo hacia el taburete sin mucho esfuerzo. Sabía que el adolescente no podría hacer mucho para luchar debido a su condición. Jacob se enfurruñó "No, ponte cómodo" le dio una palmadita en el hombro "Gracias a esta revelación pasaremos por tres pruebas más" sonrió. Jacob, aún con los brazos cruzados, tragó "Esta será la primera" comenzó. "En ella espero ver la reacción de tu sistema después de la cópula, habiendo pasado…" le miró, directo a los ojos con inquisición "¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde su último encuentro?" Esperó su respuesta. 

Jacob levantó cuatro dedos frente a su mismo rostro sin verlo a la cara "Hace cuatro horas, bien" murmuró pensativo antes de volverse hacia él "Jacob, debo pedirte que la próxima vez vengas una vez terminado el coito, y sólo después superado el orgasmo . De ser posible, inmediatamente. Haré una exploración minuciosa para ver la reacción a tu organismo para comprobar mi acerca de la cópula "continuar" La última será sin contacto sexual, por favor. Al menos en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas para que las muestras que saquen de tu sistema son lo más puras posibles; Absolutamente en todos los casos haré toma de muestras, sacaré ecografías y realizaré pruebas en tu cavidad vaginal "informó cada detalle con cuidado. Jacob ya no podía soportar la mirada del padre de su Impronta. Ahora sólo deseaba obtener la habilidad vampírica de la supervelocidad y huir. Ya podía ver, casi, humo saliendo de su orejas y estaba seguro de que parecía una remolacha.

"Y por favor habla con Susan Clearwater para que me ayude con este caso y me informe cualquier cosa, ¿es enfermera, no? Ella siendo líder tribal debe poseer más conocimientos. ¡Oh! También coméntale a los ancianos cualquier duda que tengas y házmela saber "agregó. 

Entonces el rubio finalmente volvió su atención al espéculo, tomándolo entre sus manos "Ahora, por favor, recuéstate; Abre las piernas y no vayas a cerrarlas" advirtió. Jacob sinceramente ya estaba cansado de toda esta situación. Así que cedió, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. 

El doctor al ver esto le habló tranquilizadoramente "Jacob, relájate" pidió. El adolescente contuvo un suspiro y, después de inhalar exhalar al menos seis veces, asintió.

* * *

Cuando Jacob salió del consultorio, una abrumadora sed le escoció en la garganta. Edward al ver a su compañero inquieto leyó su mente y asintió para después desaparecer de un borrón en dirección a la cocina. Segundos más tarde llegó con el líquido carmesí y antes de que Jacob lo podría tomar entre sus manos, él negó y lo inclinó ligeramente para advertir su intención. Jacob abrió la boca para tragar y el borde del vaso tocó los labios de la boca del lobo "Bebe aquí" sonrió, Jacob no dijo nada y obedeció.

Una vez terminado el líquido, Edward pasó un brazo por su espalda y se inclinó a pasar el otro debajo de sus rodillas. Jacob fue llevado a su habitación cuando el sueño se apoderó de él.

* * *

Unos golpecitos en la puerta de su recámara perturbaron su sueño. Eran las tres de la mañana. Espabiló y se talló los ojos. Después se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama antes de gritar "¡Pase!"

Una rubia entró a la habitación de un borrón y se sentó junto él al borde de la cama "Perdona molestarte a esta hora, Jacob" el moreno le dió una sonrisa indulgente y no dijo nada, solamente frotó su rostro sin fuerza "Pero es que he pasado un tiempo sin ver a Sarellie "los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron al pronunciar el nombre de su hija. 

No era ningún secreto el fuerte deseo que sintió la rubia por convertirse en mamá. Desafortunadamente su sueño nunca se cumplió, pero aún mantenía una debilidad por los bebés y los niños pequeños. Y al ser él, prácticamente la única madre cerca de ella esperando a una pequeña, se maravilló con su presencia. Incluso si antes entró en shock al saber que ciertos cambiaformas macho podía parir. Posteriormente comenzó a tratarlo un poco mejor para pasar más tiempo con él. Y él la dejó. Después de todo, ésta era la única forma en la que ella iba a encontrar consuelo en su sueño frustrado. Y algo de eso le advertía que Sarellie iba a ser robada una vez que naciera. El pensamiento le causaba gracia y escalofríos a la vez. 

No es que no confiara en Rose específicamente. Solamente eran sus sentidos adulterados; Fue el mes pasado cuando comenzó a sentir palpitar más fuerte esta cosa dentro de sí, vergonzosa de decir, llamada instinto materno. Aunque de manera un poco más impetuosa. Básicamente esta nueva versión actualizada consistía en esta vocecita que le sugería casi agresivamente no dejar que nadie, ni familia ni amigos ni nada, excepto su Impronta, se acercaran a más de cinco metros a la redonda de su bebé. Y por cada semana que pasaba esa vocecita insistente le convencía más y más.

Sarellie le golpeó el estómago suavemente y Rosalie sonrió con ternura "¿Puedo tocarla?" Le miró directamente con la palma extendida en el aire. Asintió. Una vez la mano de Rose se posó en su vientre, fue saludada casi inmediatamente por una caricia interna. Ella se maravilló ante el toque "¿Cómo crees que sea?" deslizó su palma por su estómago acariciando con parsimonia. Jacob se encogió de hombros. "La verdad no tengo una idea clara. Alice ni siquiera ha podido verla" dijo pensativamente. Rose se detuvo "¿Crees que sea por qué eres un hombre lobo?" 

Jacob asintió antes de corregir "De hecho es cambiaforma" Rosalie asintió y preguntó "Oye, ¿dónde está Edward? Él no se despega de ti y menos en la noche. Sólo lo vi cruzar el bosque" Jacob sonrió con los dientes forzosamente, incapaz de ocultar su descontento en la voz "Él está bien. Fue a ver al viejo Quil otra vez. Acababa de salir antes de tu llegada. Tenía algunas dudas" Dijo "Algunas dudas que no le dejaban de comer la cabeza" resaltó y Rosalie se miró comprensiva y le apoyó a continuar "¿Qué dudas?" 

Jacob suspiró. Al parecer nada iba a permanecer como un secreto. Y tenía que aceptarlo; Lánguidamente pasó una mano por su vientre "Quiso preguntarle acerca de Delizeth Grace" dijo finalmente.

La habitación quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de que Rosalie se aventurara a preguntar "¿La híbrida?" Jacob asintió antes de seguir: "En una de las visitas al anciano, le soltó que hubo un pequeño roce que tuvieron, ella y el viejo Quil en su juventud" Rosalie desvió sus ojos, sabiendo que estaba a punto de contradecirlo en su enojo perfectamente "Están haciendo lo correcto" aprobó y luego le regresó la mirada "De todos modos, ¿qué edad tendrá ella?" esperó su respuesta.

"Nadie lo sabe. Sin embargo ella tenía la apariencia de una chica de la edad del viejo Quil cuando aún era joven. En ese entonces, recién cumplió los dieciocho, por la propia boca de Ateara" se encogió de hombros. Rosalie procesó la información "¿Crees que ella haya cambiado en los últimos años?" Jacob se encogió de hombros "Quién sabe, después de todo su padre es un vampiro inmortal y su madre es una cambiaformas semi mortal" Rosalie asintió en acuerdo y emitió su opinión "Tienes razón, lo más probable es que no" siguió "Sin embargo es bastante interesante la idea de un vampiro con un corazón palpitante, o un lobo con la piel de mármol "Rosalie le miró sugestivamente" ¿Sarellie no te ha lastimado en sus innumerables piruetas? "Se burló.

Jacob negó "Es bastante inquieta, sobre todo a la hora de la comida, cómo las tres, cuatro o cinco de la tarde" comenzó "Cuando me patea lo hace con algo de ahínco, pero no me ha dejado moretones. Los síntomas han sido los comunes: mareo, contracciones, subidas de peso, atracos… Pero no vómito, por mi condición de cambiaforma. Y también muchos espasmos "desglosó los puntos y luego confesó" Esto me lo dijo el viejo Quil, y es que cuando se sabe que el bebé va a ser cambiante, éste permite la fase al gestante "Rosalie le dio su atención" Yo no lo he intentado. Y también los meses del embarazo han transcurrido con normalidad, y se piensa que van a durar lo mismo que uno normal en un metamorfo, o sea, seis o siete meses "continuó" Si no fuera por la sangre, diría que es una humana "terminó. 

Rosalie le miró incrédula "Jacob, no quiero destruir tus esperanzas, pero por lo poco que escuché antes y ahora de Delizeth Grace, todos han recalcado bastante lo muy híbrida qué es" le dio otra caricia en el vientre, sin despegar su atención de ahí "Sé que tienes miedo por ella, por lo que será. Pero no tengas una idea preconcebida acerca de su condición, porque eso estará lejos de ayudarte o ayudarla cuando la realidad te caiga de golpe" le miró con compasión y luego señaló "Además, tú mismo lo haz dicho. Bebes sangre por ella, ¿recuerdas? "Esperó su respuesta.

Jacob asintió débil y siguió "Sí, es solo que me parece curioso que no me afecte más allá de lo normal, en lo que respeta a los metamorfos, el embarazo aún siendo un poco distinto al habitual" Dijo "Si te soy sincero, pensé que me iba a descalcificar o iba a contraer anemia o algo así "rió sin gracia" Edward pensó lo mismo "se vio abatido, y Rosalie negó" Por lo otro poco que sé, la madre de Delizeth Grace está viva "siguió" Aunque tienes razón, y quizás eso pueda cambiar en el alumbramiento. Después de todo este es un caso aislado, y dentro de los pocos casos que se presentan, uno con un final exitoso no es la norma "razonó.

El corazón de Jacob dio un vuelco "Pero eres fuerte Jake" le consoló apretando su mano suavemente al escuchar la repentina aceleración en su ritmo cardíaco.

Jacob suspiró con encogimiento "Sólo espero que todo salga bien" miró hacia su vientre.

Y todo comenzó de nuevo; De repente un espasmo se apretó contra sí hacia adentro, dejándolo sin aliento "Oh, no" se quejó, entre lamentos "Ya… Ya comenzó. Se supone que eso sería más tarde" soltó un quejido y apretó los dientes cuando la criatura trazó lentamente una línea en su estómago por dentro. Rosalie lo miró, alertada "¿Necesitas algo?" Jacob asintió, aún con la mandíbula apretada y masticó las palabras "Trae a Edward" se retorció en su lugar destendiendo las sábanas. La revelación generó un silencio que omitía sus quejas.

De pronto toda la seriedad de la situación se vio desplazada cuando Rosalie sonrió pícaramente "Oh, ya veo" cuando ella le transmitió un tono sugestivo, Jacob no tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse cuando un movimiento brusco creó espasmos cada vez más erráticos, tomando también forma en su barriga. Una contorsión. El movimiento hizo que cerrara los ojos en contención y la rubia se preocupó "¿Siempre son así de fuertes los espasmos?" Jacob asintió "No tienes ni idea" gimió.

Rosalie ahora seria, salió disparada de la habitación en busca de su teléfono. Una vez en sus manos, se sentó de nuevo para marcar un número y se inclinó para frotarle la espalda al adolescente convaleciente. Espero un pitido cuando una voz masculina respondió al otro lado de la línea "¿Hola?" Su voz era suave y serena, Rosalie respondió sin perder el tiempo "¡Edward!" comenzó "¡Jacob necesita verte, está teniendo las contracciones!" 

Un silencio se hizo desde el otro lado de la línea, hasta que a su lado solo se escucharon los quejidos del aludido, seguidos una queja: "¡Oh, Dios!" y el chico fue a enfurruñarse en su almohada.

Del otro lado de llamada un suspiro finalmente contestó, seguido por la risa burlona de una tercera voz que sonaba gastada. Ésta misma hizo un comentario inteligible. Probablemente era el anciano a su lado "Voy para allá" y con eso colgó. Rosalie guardó su teléfono y miró preocupada en dirección a su cuñado, que se volvieron a retorciéndose, siendo los temblores los que le instaban a levantarse por momentos. Hasta que, pasados unos segundos, comenzó a disminuir paulatinamente, poco a poco, para tener un sobresalto final que lo hizo arquearse y todo pareció estar en tranquilidad "Ya está… Calmándose" suspiró aliviado.

La rubia arqueó una ceja "¿No finges nada de esto, verdad?" cuestionó dividida entre el escepticismo y la diversión. Jacob le dió una mirada incrédula "¿Por qué haría algo como eso?" Ella levantó ambas cejas, antes de remarcar su suposición "Para que Edward venga a _calmarte_ , claro"

Esta vez su rostro se contrajo en una mueca antes de decir "Para que lo sepas, no es necesario fingir nada de esto para tener intimidad con él" Continuar "Basta con que lo pida" sonrió "Y sí piensas que me avergüenza admitirlo ante los demás, lo hace. Pero no lo negaría si me lo preguntaran, por muy innecesaria que sea la cuestión "ahora sería el turno de sonrojarse de Rosalie pero afortunadamente no podía" Todo esto está completamente fuera de "un espasmo acortó sus palabras, seguido de un '¡Ay!' "Fuera ... De mis manos- ¡Ah!" se retorció y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y la alarma llegó a la rubia cuando se dio cuenta que iba a reclinar su peso en su abdomen. Así que Rosalie rápidamente lo detuvo "Gracias" respiró entrecortadamente y le dio una sonrisa. 

Una sonrisa nerviosa. 

Jacob no lo dijo, pero tenía miedo de que si sonreía completo, como una especie de karma, la aguda sensación de una contracción dolorosa iba a paralizarlo, por alardear su alivio al mundo. Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa "Es oportuno que la forma más eficiente de calmar tus temblores sea mediante el sexo", y Jacob ya no dijo nada "Así que, ¿esto pasa igualmente con las parejas que no tienen impronta?" Esperó su respuesta.

Jacob asintió "Normalmente lo hace, después de todo es el padre de la criatura" se encogió de hombros "Pero no es tan necesario o beneficioso cómo es el caso de una impresión. El contacto con la Impronta siempre va a ser mejor. Alivia en mayor medida y además prepara el… Canal de parto. Ya sabes "desvío la mirada.

Rosalie frunció el ceño "O sea que, ¿Sarellie va a salir por-?" Jacob la interrumpió, tan rojo como una manzana del supermercado "¡No!" Interrumpió, nervioso "Me lo descripto hoy Carlisle en su consultorio" comenzó, con una mueca en el rostro ante el recuerdo acompañado de un imprevisto retorcijón "La… La verdad no entendí mucho" soltó un jadeo "Como funciona… Pero hay dos canales y una especie de separación con membranas o algo así- "se entrecortó. La angustia invadió su rostro y trató desesperadamente de concentrarse en su explicación para ignorar las repetidas sacudidas musculares. Mordió su puño cerrado cuando una avalancha violenta de calambres inmovilizaron su cuerpo, dio un grito ahogado. Rosalie se veía a punto de caer en la locura al ver al gestante sucumbir así que, sin saberlo, comenzó a frotar su estómago y cintura. Jacob suspiró cuando sintió las contorsiones atenuándose. Entonces se continuará "unas membranas que también mantienen cerradas y que salen, o algo parecido, divididas una para lo que se supone que debe hacer y la otra para dar a luz" terminó con la respiración agitada. Se sintió como un monólogo escolar vergonzoso. Y se vieron queriendo que un hoyo enorme se hiciera en el suelo y lo desapareciera.

La mujer no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba y mantuvo su expresión en shock "Eso cambia bastante las cosas" asintió "Es parecido al aparato reproductor femenino" Jacob se encogió sin mirarla a la cara "Le preguntaré a Carlisle para que me lo explique mejor "Jacob se apresuró a responder" No es necesario "aseguró. 

Cuando la rubia iba a replicar, la habitación fue abierta seguido de un borrón. Al segundo siguiente, unas manos le tomaron las mejillas y la cara de Edward se encontró con la de Jacob, dejando un beso muy abrasador en la boca, y se tragó un jadeo de su pareja en la cama. Las manos pálidas dejaron su rostro y se deslizaron hasta sus caderas. Jacob rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su pareja, acercándolo más de manera instintiva. La camisa de Edward ya estaba olvidada en el suelo.

Al parecer se ha olvidado completamente de su audiencia. Rosalie logró el desarrollo en silencio. Observó cómo las dolorosas contracciones mitigaban su curso cuando la proximidad de su compañero hizo contacto piel con piel; El vampiro se colocó a horcajadas cuidadosamente, y luego se acomodó entre las piernas desnudas del cambiaforma, acercándose más hacia su pareja, pero aún sin chocar directamente su ingle. 

De repente el vampiro se separó del beso momentáneamente y se dirigió a ella con una voz urgente "Rosalie, cierra la puerta con seguro" 

Aún boquiabierta por la escena y su desarrollo, la rubia abandonó la habitación de un portazo. Una vez solos en la oscuridad, Edward sonrió maliciosamente antes de besar detrás de la oreja de su prometido "Vamos a aliviarte" el vampiro acercó un poco más de sus caderas hasta que ellos colisionaron con la entrepierna de su contraparte. Jacob dejó escapar un gemido y arqueó maravillosamente la espalda… Lo cual era también sorprendente, tomando en cuenta el peso extra de Sarellie. 

Jacob comenzó a frotarse contra su novio, con una necesidad creciente. El bulto contra su entrada cubierta por la tela le enloqueció. Con una voz ahogada el lobo le suplicó "Hazlo" A Edward esta vez no le funcionó la resistencia para escuchar los ruegos, y sólo asintió fervientemente mientras se estaba desabrochando la hebilla, abriendo la cremallera y bajándose los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Una vez que se dejó caer correctamente encima de él, el cambiaforma se sujetó fuerte de su espalda y unió sus pechos. Gimió cuando la blusa que llevaba puesta se friccionó contra sus pezones sensibilizados.

Edward escondió su rostro en su cuello, inhalando su pulso. Dejó escapar un gruñido gutural cuando el almizcle de limón asaltó su nariz y se convirtió en su deseo en una necesidad. El hombre pálido se separó un poco para terminar de desnudarse al deslizar su ropa interior, mientras su compañero hacía lo mismo. 

Su erección se encajó en su muslo interno. Gruñó con satisfacción. Después prácticamente despedazó la delgada tela que privaba a la vista del pecho desnudo de su amante. Abalanzándose contra él, atrapó uno de sus hinchados pezones, comenzando a succionar simplemente por morbosidad. No era la primera vez que pensaba hacer algo como eso, pero ahora finalmente se atrevía a hacerlo.

Se sorprendió al sentir el líquido blanquecino brotar de ellos. Se detuvo abruptamente después de tragar.

Sus dedos jalaron delicadamente la protuberancia que comenzó a gotear con la misma ambrosía, que de hecho, de alguna manera, lo era. Porque no sabía nada mal incluso para su muerto paladar "Es leche" dijo y curioso, inclinó sus labios a la areola antes de succionar. 

La sensación del calostro contra su lengua le llegó como una sustancia líquida, espesa, caliente y dulce. Incluso capturaba un poco de la esencia limón y canela que lo caracterizaba "Sabe bien" se acomodó sobre sus codos y fijó su mirada en su objetivo unos segundos antes de envolver con su boca fría la tierna carne humedecida de nuevo y volver a chupar con ímpetu.

Jacob jadeó dolorido "Lo estás haciendo un poco fuerte" usó su manos y separó el pezón de la boca, repentinamente hambrienta. Edward gruñó y volvió a su lugar con más insistencia, aunque con menos fuerza. 

Suspiró en redención una vez sintió otra aspiración vehemente. Se preguntó si tenían la intención de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, pues su excitación se vió olvidada por un momento gracias a la curiosidad del vampiro, que seguía con la atención puesta en la punta que lo _amamantaba_. 

Escuchó cómo su garganta pasaba grandes tragos. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir la hinchazón del crecimiento de la producción de leche, estimulada gracias a la succión. Era algo tan sencillo, que la persona comía más y producía más. Probablemente debería que usar unas molestas vendas para sellarse de alguna forma, si seguía insistiendo en lo que estaba haciendo.

Los dedos de Edward se enterraron en sus costillas gentilmente, sin detener su nueva alimentación recién descubierta. Lo sentí tan cómodo, que incluso cerró los ojos y mostró tranquilidad.

Ver la curiosa imagen le causó gracia pero eso no evitó que Jacob se sonrojara "Es extraño, ¿sabes?" Puso una mano encima de la cabeza de su Impronta y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente "Se supone que no puedes consumir nada que no sea sangre" Edward no dijo nada mientras bombeaba y ocultaba su rostro mientras seguía. Jacob suspiró con serenidad. 

Sus manos temblaron cuando una mano más grande tomó la suya, temporalmente, más pequeña (se recordó). El vampiro finalmente dejó su pezón erecto, y levemente enrojecido con unas gotitas "De hecho lo es; Para empezar, su sabor es tan diferente a la sangre. Sin embargo no está nada mal" Puedo sin maldad "También tienen varias cosas en común" comenzó "Es caliente, dulce y huele muy bien" continuó, picoteando sus costillas sin fuerza "También sabe a ti, de cierta forma" beso su boca "Eso es lo mejor" acarició su rostro.

Jacob sonrió "Aún así no explica cómo puedes ingerirlo" acarició su cabeza enternecido y la acercó a su pecho voluntariamente, aunque no le dio acceso directo a sus pezones de nuevo, sólo lo puso en medio. Por un momento, vio a su Impronta como su bebé y no como su amante. Quizá era porque literalmente acababa de amamantarlo, y además por esa especie de tirón familiar hacia él.

Edward, siendo consciente de sus pensamientos, no dijo nada y se dejó hacer, aunque pensativo. Y respondió "Tal vez es porque ambos líquidos son vitales para el cuerpo y tienen muchos nutrientes" explicado y lo abrazó de nuevo. Jacob le correspondió y asintió mientras le dejó un beso en su cabeza con dulzura. Cerró sus ojos un momento, sosteniéndolo en brazos. 

Edward sonrió maliciosamente sin mover su rostro de su lugar. Y entonces empujó sus caderas para introducirse de golpe en él. Jacob abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó escapar un respingo cuando sintió la estocada impactar hasta la empuñadura. El vampiro besó su cuello abriendo más sus piernas, colocándose cómodamente entre ese lugar paradisíaco para él "Pero aún así no soy tu hijo, Jacob" arremetió con más vigor y el otro se estremeció.

Edward jadeó cuando sintió el familiar y sofocante calor envolverse alrededor de su miembro, seguido de un apretón delicioso y el líquido viscoso deslizándose alrededor de él. Gimió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, antes de dar una fuerte embestida. Creó un espasmo y Jacob contuvo el aire al sentir el choque del pene contra el cuello uterino. El vampiro se inclinó a su oído, con la voz ronca "Somos amantes monopolizados bajo concubinato, ¿recuerdas?" entonces se acercó más y más y comenzó el fuerte vaivén, golpeando con avidez también su próstata, ubicada en una pared, mientras agarraba sus hermosas piernas morenas y las envolvía alrededor de su cintura. Todo eso sin detener su fricción.

Jacob dejó escapar un grito ahogado y mordió el dorso de su mano cuando la velocidad se incrementó. Edward gimió cuando saboreó una contracción más impetuosa que las demás, y se preparó para insistir en ese punto con más resolución y entusiasmo, e inteligentemente, pues su miembro ahora era absorbido hacia adentro. Un gruñido salió de su pecho mientras los espasmos le seguían.

Empujó con ahínco "Joder" sin más rodeos elevó las piernas a sus hombros y repitió la acción con más fuerza sin importarle nada más. La bestia dentro de sí ronroneaba con satisfacción en su pecho al sentir el placer de tener a su compañero alrededor de él, mientras su vínculo le obligaba a continuar con más violencia. No se negó.

De todos modos no podría, nunca lo hizo antes tampoco. 

Jacob se arqueó por enésima vez mientras sintió un aleteo dentro de él, formando un nudo cálido muy conocido, y siguió moviéndose fervoroso y necesitado contra el falo frío y marmoleado de su Impronta, a la vez que se éste se contraía en dicha. 

Edward continúa sin detener sus movimientos erráticos, sintiendo como los testículos se llenaban e hinchaban con su esencia; No podía pensar en nada más. En ese momento lo único que consideraba su mente era lo mucho que le gustaba el calor de su compañero y como lo envolvía, y que cada vez estaba más y más ansioso por llegar al final y derramarse dentro… Como un animal. 

Entonces Jacob cerró sus piernas y la cavidad apretó fuertemente a su pareja. Él soltó un gemido. Su miembro pálpito latió y se sacudió. Se enterró profundamente hasta que sus nalgas tocaron la base de su virilidad y se quedó quieto, llenándolo con semen. 

Un abrazo en su pene lo retuvo en su lugar, hacia adentro. Aún, a pesar de la lubricación natural, de alguna manera se le impidió la separación una vez que llegó al orgasmo y se liberó. Dejó caer su peso con cuidado y esperó pacientemente que la entrada soltara su extensión. 

Él sabía perfectamente que podía durar varios minutos unidos, pues era parte de la naturaleza de los cambiaformas retener a su Impronta (y amante) una vez terminaba el coito. Muy parecido a la manera que tenían varios animales de anudarse en medio de la cópula. Y si era honesto, la retención de su cuerpo con el suyo lo consideraba enormemente placentero y sexy; Era consciente de que esto era para asegurar la descendencia con su pareja y sabía que era por pura funcionalidad pero no lo hacía menos atractivo. Aún vive el recuerdo fresco en su mente, el pasado, cuando lo vivió por primera vez. Cuando se acostó con Jacob.

Había entrado en celo. Y su rastro quedó grabado en los árboles por días, oliendo a gloria, y atrayendo a cualquier ser vivo, rebajándolo a la necesidad de satisfacer instintos primitivos, trastornando la mente e induciendo a hacer lo imperdonable, obligando a cometer pecado y despertando la lujuria; Lo embrujó y lo sedujo sólo con su esencia. Jacob Black, maravillosamente, entró en calor para recibir acogedoramente su llegada a Forks.

Y varios ancianos les presentaron la misma teoría.

El lobo de Jacob de alguna manera percibió a la presencia de su Impronta a la distancia, lo que hizo que su cuerpo comenzara a prepararse para atraerlo, y para el apareamiento y el consecuente concubinato. La manera le recordaba cuando la presencia de vampiros produce la fase en los metamorfos. Todo eso agregando al hecho de que es metamorfo con la capacidad de gestar y además su olor era tres veces más dominante por el alfa nato que yacía en él.

Lo encontró huyendo de su alborotada manada en una camioneta junto a esa loba, que estaba a un pelo de rendirse y perseguirlo también para intentar impregnarlo. Oh, sí. Fue una coincidencia que la maldita podría dejarlo en cinta porque, oh sorpresa, ella estaba destinada a una Impronta mujer y su cuerpo estaba preparado para conocerla y dejarla embarazada. ¡Pero la maldita quería esparcir su descendencia primero con su lobo! ¡Ella y todos esos buitres! Cuando el aroma, incluso sus hermanos estaban a nada de abalan sobre él. La bestia dentro de él quiso, no, exigió desmembrarlos y prenderles fuego.

Aún les guarda rencor por eso.

Lo que no tuvo perdón fue su carita horrorizada, que no entendía porqué diablos de la noche a la mañana todos lo seguían como si fuera el último sobreviviente en un apocalipsis y ellos fueron los zombies; No comprendía porque todo mundo quería metrose desesperadamente entre sus pantalones de forma repentina. 

Edward aún estaba dividido entre el sentimiento de culpabilidad por todo lo que pasó y el sentimiento de gratificación por todo lo que pasó. Entiende que las cosas debían suceder así, pero también sabía perfectamente la forma catastrófica en la que se desarrollaron; Pero después de todo, hubo un final feliz y él pasará la eternidad a su lado como su otra mitad, y por ahora estaba cargando con su princesa, la cual estaban a dos meses de conocer. 

Aún agradece el hecho de que Alice decidiera detener su viaje a la casa, porque de otra manera, hubiera sido muy tarde. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien lo atrapara, aún si todo el drama era sólo su lobo tratando de llamar la atención de su huella; Y claro que lo hizo, desde el primer momento. Es decir, aún sin todo el asunto del calor, Edward podría admitir lo hermoso y perfecto que era su amor. Aún sin conocerlo. Pero eso no era suficiente para el chucho dentro de él y encendió una contienda para presionarlo, poniendo la existencia de Jacob en peligro. 

Aunque tampoco era culpa de él. No era culpa de nadie.

Después de imprimirse en él, y él al descubrir que de hecho Jacob era su compañero, lo hicieron hasta el amanecer y fue maravilloso. Se sintió tan correcto, tan liberador, tan natural y por un momento se olvidó del mundo y se sintió cómo si estaba en casa. 

Sin saberlo salvó su vida. 

El estómago se le revuelve y le invade la repulsión y el mal sabor de boca al plantear las asquerosas posibilidades, posibilidades que lo excluían a él. Si pudiera soñar, Edward debería pesadillas con la cantidad de pensamientos que lo bombardearon cuando descubrió la verdad. 

Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, ahora mismo Jacob podría estar atado a alguien más, de manera permanente. Ahora mismo podría llevar en su vientre al hijo de un cualquiera y no a su preciosa Sarellie. Ahora mismo estaría en otra casa, lejos de él, y ya no podría reclamarlo. Ni verlo todos los días ni todas las noches. Ahora mismo él estaría a disposición de un enfermo, tal vez. En su cuerpo llevaría por siempre la marca de cualquier imbécil. ¿Saben lo catatónico qué suena eso? 

Y se sintió más miserable al ver que nada de eso fue de su elección. Simplemente pasó. Todos los días agradecía al cielo lo afortunado que fue de llegar a tiempo y conseguir a la criatura más hermosa del mundo a su lado, que lo hacía feliz con su sola existencia y compañía.

Gracias al bendito y maldito calor. 

Cuando se enteró de las intenciones de los compañeros de manada de Jacob estuvo a punto de romper el tratado y casi comete un genocidio. No perdonaba el hecho de que querían sellarlo y reclamarlo como suyo. Peor aún, con el fin de someterlo y reproducirse con él. Le parecía tan enfermo, tan depravado y tan vil… Por otra parte, sus hermanos no fueron mejores al respecto. Todos actuaron con puro instinto.

Incluido él, la diferencia es que él era el legítimo. Él tenía un mínimo de derecho. Derecho a sellarlo. Su derecho a aparearse con él. Después de todo, el calor era para él. El cuerpo de Jacob era para él. Jacob nació para él. Y los hijos de Jacob iban a ser de él, maldita sea. La línea de sangre Black iba a llevar su ADN.

Un gemido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Su pensamiento anterior fue respaldado por un estremecimiento en su miembro, que repentinamente comenzó a tener otra erección dentro de Jacob. This se removió inquieto y un espasmo lo hizo jadear, para Edward fue una sensación divina, que pasó a ser opacada por un tirón fuerte.

Sonrió al ver su unión carnal, inquebrantable ante cualquier movimiento. La flacidez de su miembro ahora estaba completamente revitalizada, reemplazando la languidez anterior por una dureza que se extendió hasta chocar contra su delicioso envaine. Estaba tenso dentro de él una vez más. Y estaba ansioso por la fricción.

Sin vacilar comenzó a moverse con frenesí. Empujó con fuerza y rapidez a un ritmo sobrenatural, sin cansancio ni descanso. Jacob emitió un gorgoteo audible al recibir el impacto, pues sus paredes estaban a nada de soltar a su Impronta y ahora tenía que recibirlo otra vez, tomarlo y dejar que se descargara de nuevo dentro de él como esperaba de su comportamiento el lobo hacia la Impronta . Punzaba por dentro, con placer y dolor. El líquido que chapoteaba se le pegó a los muslos internos y llenó las caderas de su huella. Edward no se detuvo y se ensimismó, sus ojos negros estaban fijos sobre su nueva presa mientras la saboreaba. 

Las contracciones comienzan a aparecer de nuevo. Edward gimió al sentir la succión de su entrada en su miembro. Aceleró aún más si eso era posible. 

La cama a este punto estaba quejándose con chirridos. La cabecera ya había perdido un pedazo grande cuando en un arrebato, Edward se empujó con brutalidad dentro de Jacob y accidentalmente golpeó esa parte. No es como si le importara.

Jacob gritó cuando el orgasmo lo invadió y se apretó contra su huella. Complacido, su miembro se liberó una vez más y se dejó envolver por la presión familiar de las paredes que lo resguardaban, trabándolo como un seguro contra sí sin dejarlo salir. Jacob suspiró "Ahora vamos a tener que esperar otra vez" 

Edward sonrió y le besó en la coronilla. "No me molesta para nada" lo abrazó "Me gusta la idea de estar así, aunque no hagamos nada" le dio una caricia lánguidamente sobre su vientre, ahora quieto, mientras lo besaba de igual forma. Divertido, comenzó a amasar su barriga como un gato "Parece que Sarellie al fin está dormida" 

Jacob miró con pereza "A veces me pregunto si el golpeteo para ella no es más que un arrullo" Edward le miró con asombro "Yo también había pensado eso". El vampiro le dió un beso en la boca y se acomodó en su pecho para acostarse, sin recargar el peso totalmente.

Sabía lo mucho que quería sentirlo así, incluso sin moverse dentro de él. Podría ver la vida pasando dentro de Jacob, aunque no se movieran, solo disfrutando su unión. El sentimiento era acogedor.

Ocultó su rostro en su pecho. 

De pronto, una idea brilló en su cabeza al rozar una de sus tetillas. Curiosamente, era la que no le había dado alimento. Sonrió juguetonamente antes de tomarla entre sus dedos. Jacob gruñó. "No, Edward" 

El vampiro hizo un puchero antes de demostrar que simplemente le daba igual y sacar la lengua y lamerlo con lentitud. Jacob blanqueó los ojos "Si sigues así, Sarellie se va a quedar sin comer" lo regañó antes de removerse. 

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al repasar su reacción y el tono que usó. ¡Dios, ya sonaba como una madre!

"Una madre de gran belleza" Edward canturreó en respuesta a su pensamiento. Y luego se carcajeó de su acusación anterior "No te preocupes. Ya lo comprobé, y si necesita más comida, sólo tiene que seguir succionando para jalar más leche" le dio una palmadita en su vientre y luego le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa "Va a comer muy bien" Jacob le miró expectante y arqueó una ceja con estupefacción "¿Entonces esperas que te dé de su comida una bebé?" 

Edward lo miró ofendido antes de alegar "Yo no lo diría así" refunfuñó "Yo le di la vida; Tú obviamente lo haces cada día, pero ahora hablo de mí; Lo mínimo que puede hacer para agradecerme es compartir" Jacob lo miró divertido antes de soltar otro comentario "Antes lo negaste, pero a veces te comportas como otro hijo mío" acarició sus mechones bronce. Edward le miró peligrosamente "Sí, tal vez parece. Sólo distingue la realidad, mi amor" le besó la mejilla con ternura "Yo soy el padre" dijo con una voz ronca en su oído, pegando sus labios a éste "Y por lo que veo, te miras ansioso por tener otro cachorro "continuar" Si quieres, puedo trabajar más duro para darle un hermano y así no lo veas en mí "

Jacob se estremeció "Bien, bien. Ya me quedó claro tu papel aquí" resopló. Edward asintió complacido y acarició su barriga. Su mirada de pronto se volvió pensativa "Ahora me pregunto si puedes embarazarte de nuevo ya estándolo" esperó su respuesta. 

Jacob le espetó directamente, pero suave "¿Por qué de repente te empecinas en embarazarme otra vez?" le miró directamente con sus ojos chocolate. Edward sonrió de dientes "No lo sé, te ves adorable así" confesó y bajó un poco la voz "Y además queda más claro nuestro vínculo ante la gente" acarició su mano. 

Jacob le sonrió con amor. De repente se sintió muy sensible: "No tienes que demostrar nada a nadie, Edward" comenzó "Ni siquiera a mí, más allá del amor y la lealtad" posó una mano en su mejilla fría, viéndole intensamente "Eres mi Impronta. Eso significa que eres el ser más perfecto en mi mundo. Nuestro vínculo ya estaba claro desde hace tiempo cuando nos miramos. Eso fue aún antes de engendrar a Sarellie "Edward bajó la mirada sintiendo como su corazón se derretía con esas pequeñas palabras" Mi vida ya es tuya. Y la tuya me pertenece "besó su mejilla con posesividad. Cerró los ojos carbonatados y su voz se rompió "No sabes cuánto agradezco cada día la suerte que corrí esa noche al encontrarte" una lágrima bajó por su mejilla "Todo era un lío horrible que se me volvió en contra al ser, bueno, prácticamente echado y luego perseguido… Y de repente apareciste tú, para estar a mi lado por siempre en esta vida. Donde varios van a irse y nos dejarán atrás "Tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, llenas de calor y amor" Al menos sé que tú eres para mí porque me lo has demostrado. Y sé que vas a estar ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las peores, apoyándome y cuidándome la espalda, como un compañero "gentilmente besó sus manos y sonrió dulcemente para abrazarse a su cuello" Y no te preocupes que yo haría lo mismo por ti … Yo daría mi vida por ti "besó su frente" Y ahora que casi todo está bien, vamos a tener una niña preciosa y yo no podría estar más feliz " Donde varios van a irse y nos dejarán atrás "Tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, llenas de calor y amor" Al menos sé que tú eres para mí porque me lo has demostrado. Y sé que vas a estar ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las peores, apoyándome y cuidándome la espalda, como un compañero "gentilmente besó sus manos y sonrió dulcemente para abrazarse a su cuello" Y no te preocupes que yo haría lo mismo por ti … Yo daría mi vida por ti "besó su frente" Y ahora que casi todo está bien, vamos a tener una niña preciosa y yo no podría estar más feliz " Donde varios van a irse y nos dejarán atrás "Tomó ambas manos entre las suyas, llenas de calor y amor" Al menos sé que tú eres para mí porque me lo has demostrado. Y sé que vas a estar ahí conmigo en las buenas y en las peores, apoyándome y cuidándome la espalda, como un compañero "gentilmente besó sus manos y sonrió dulcemente para abrazarse a su cuello" Y no te preocupes que yo haría lo mismo por ti … Yo daría mi vida por ti "besó su frente" Y ahora que casi todo está bien, vamos a tener una niña preciosa y yo no podría estar más feliz "

Edward se quedó mudo. 

Estupefacto, era la palabra.

Su discurso había calado hondo dentro de él. Y si pudiera dejar una marca física, debería una cicatriz. ¡Dios! Nunca pensó que nadie pudiera quererlo con tanta fuerza, pureza e… Insalubridad; Como un mantra, en su oído se repetía cada frase que había usado y cada con la que había deleitado. Era como si hubieran vertido miel. 

Esas eran las palabras que desde hace tanto tiempo ansiaba escuchar alguna vez del amor de su vida, y se alegraba de decir que verdaderamente venían de la persona correcta. Eran dulces y placenteras como chocolate fundido. Lo mejor era saber que venían de Jacob, ya como persona: Alguien espontáneo, directo, transparente y orgulloso. Alguien que no podía ocultar sus reacciones, alguien que podría deducir fácilmente su estado de ánimo, alguien a quién podría conocer su verdadero ser sin necesidad de leer la mente; Porque eso le daba un aval. Nada de lo que salió de su boca era de dientes para fuera. En el tiempo que tuvo para conocerlo, testarudo, a veces sarcástico y que no temía decir las cosas que no le parecían sin dudarlo, y que además ciertamente no hablaría acerca de nada que lo comprometa solo para complacer a las personas, como lo hacía tanta gente. Sus palabras salían de su corazón, lo que las hacía más preciosas.

El vampiro ronroneó con satisfacción y le besó la mejilla. Luego se elevó sobre él y comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, esta vez un poco más lento, pero sin aminorar la fuerza que usó antes. Gimió al sentir el calor rozándolo otra vez. Jacob lo miró con la boca abierta "Te- ¡Ah!" Se interrumpió, respirando agitadamente cuando un pinchazo afilado lo atravesó "Te digo palabras bonitas y te excitas" bromeó con una sonrisa, misma que se borró cuando su entrada se contrajo con un nuevo revestimiento de acuosidad, lista para recibir a su huella por tercera vez . Edward sonrió cuando la humedad se derramó por sus piernas "Sí" el vampiro gimió su complacencia "Y como agradecimiento me aseguraré de que esta vez tu cuerpo insaciable recuerde incluso la sensación al menos por una semana, le guiñó un ojo y lo besó con adoración. Mientras tanto, se relamió los labios y siguió empujando con gozo. Una sensación caliente le recorrió la columna como una ráfaga de fuego y le sopló la nuca. Jadeó cuando las extremidades inferiores de su amante se encontraron por detrás de su espalda. le guiñó un ojo y lo besó con adoración. Mientras tanto, se relamió los labios y siguió empujando con gozo. Una sensación caliente le recorrió la columna como una ráfaga de fuego y le sopló la nuca. Jadeó cuando las extremidades inferiores de su amante se encontraron por detrás de su espalda.

Gruñó. Quería ir lento pero no es suficiente.

Sabía que no debía presionarlo, ya que jamás tendría suficiente con su amor. Pero el instinto le animaba a intentar, el mismo que le ordenó antes reclamarlo, y el mismo que ordenó protegerlo. Por esta vez, sin embargo, lo trató de ignorar. No era seguro en su estado. Seguramente no era buena idea desear probar posiciones nuevas que requerían más elasticidad. 

Sabía que Jacob odiaba que lo empequeñecieran o subestimaran por su embarazo. Dejó muy en claro que cualquier favor que no corra con una intención de afecto, y sea más como un compadecimiento le haría sentir insultado y seguramente haría esfuerzos innecesarios.

¡Pero es que es imposible no querer protegerlo de cualquier cosa! Cuando su figura había adoptado esa apariencia tan encantadora; Era menos voluminoso que cuando lo conoció (Y Dios sabe que lo sigue amando igual que antes, o incluso más por cada día que pasa), y más pequeño. Su estómago que cualquier ser ya sea humano, vampiro o lobo amaría presumir; tan sexy, plano y firme como una tabla ahora era amplio y estaba tiernamente abultado. Los rasgos maduros e infantiles que se peleaban entre sí por dominar en su hermoso rostro ahora se daban tregua y se homogenizaron para mejorar aún más su carita (Podría ser la edad o un proceso de la maternidad, Edward no lo sabe, pero tampoco lo cuestiona demasiado). Y a su paso le seguía esa encantadora aura de calidez que era tan atractiva para su especie como siempre. 

Lo único que le preocupó fue la repentina pérdida de resplandor y vida en su cuerpo. El tono bronceado y saludable de su piel palideció. Su gloriosa y fuerte cascada de cabello ébano se opacó. Y sus uñas perdieron su brillo natural, se adelgazaron y fragilizaron. Y entonces comenzó a dudar. Sin embargo su vínculo le hacía impensable deshacerse de su pequeña.

Y entonces el anciano Quil llegó a salvar el momento. Como siempre. 

Esa vez llegó de visita con un brebaje extraño que le obligó a beber. Y luego le ordenó a Edward suministrarlo hasta ver mejoría. Y también le sugirió agregar sangre a su nueva dieta. Edward casi arma una rabieta cuando lo escuchó. Pero al final hizo lo que le dijo, a regañadientes.

Entrando al mes siguiente, nunca vio a Jacob más deslumbrante. Volvió a ser tan precioso como lo era antes, pero ahora con sus nuevos rasgos. Y la vida volvió a él. Y no pudo evitar regocijarse ante la vista.

Su cabello azabache y tan seductor, volvió a ser fuerte, suave como la seda y pesado. Aunque ahora se veía más largo. Enmarcó su figura. Así como sus largas pestañas enmarcaron su rostro cuando lo vió por primera vez y se perdió en él. Y cuando sonrió con sus dientes aperlados, sus hoyuelos, su barbilla partida y sus labios tentadores, la casa concibió un nuevo sol propio, radiante y hermoso. Cálido, por dentro y por fuera. Y al ver cómo el gran bulto en su estómago crecía todos los días, Edward se volvió a enamorar.

Una capa de sudor cubrió su cuerpo tembloroso. Jacob gimió por última vez cuando llegó su liberación y su pene volvió a vaciarse dentro de él, seguido por la conocida presión en la base fálica por las exquisitas paredes de carne. 

Edward sintió que el mundo se encontró entre sus brazos. Porque ahora estaba dormido, unido a él en el mundo de los sueños.

Exhausto. 

Y se veía perfecto.


End file.
